


Suspicion

by blckpnk



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Manipulation, Implied Unhealthy Relationship, M/M, Non Graphic Death, Romance, did i spell sochiro right, forgive the awkward names, i had no idea what to call lights dad in this bc it felt weird to type sochiro, light is kira, minor? character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blckpnk/pseuds/blckpnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light is free, of suspicion and handcuffs.<br/>So why doesn't he come home?</p><p> </p><p>(aka. sochiro's pov of lawlight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so first of all, do you spell sochiro like that or like sochirou?? plz tell me and ill fix it.  
> and as per usual, please tell me if you find any errors and i'll fix them!

Light is free. there is no handcuff around his wrist, tying him to the man who thinks he is a mass murderer. But he doesn't come home. When Light leaves the task force HQ, its only for a few hours at a time, and he always goes back. Sochiro doesn't know why. 

-  
-

Light and L whisper, when they work. They sit in such close proximity so much that he would think that L would hate it. Light touches L’s shoulder sometimes. L hates to be touched. The older Yagami wonders why L doesn't flinch away like he does with anyone else.

-  
-

Sochiro suggests he come home and visit his sister, he does. But when his mother asks him to stay for a while, he says that he can’t, Because he has to finish his homework. Light doesn't have any homework. He isn't enrolled in a university. But his mother and sister don't know that. Besides, when has Light ever needed to finish homework?

-  
-

L stares at Light. at first he thought it was because he was looking for facial cue’s or something. But L stares at lights neck, and his hands, and his hair. The task force all take notice.

-  
-

One day, Light pushes a piece of hair back behind L’s ear, when he thinks that no-one is looking. But his father is. L refers to light as just ‘Light.’ No honorific. But the younger doesn't notice, and another time he refers to L as ‘L’ and he isn't corrected. Sochiro has a suspicion.

-  
-

The task force is focused on a new suspect for Kira. but some part of him is convinced that L is throwing them off of Lights trail. No one else thinks this.

-  
-

Matsuda asks Light and L if they got into another fight, because when they come down the stairs L is red faced and his hair is messed up; and light’s clothes and slightly ajar. Light’s father doesn't think thats the case. 

-  
-

Sochiro decides he must find out the truth, when he sees Light’s hand linger too long on L’s when being passed some new information. so he calls L outside, to talk alone; he doesn't think he can hear it from his own son. He decides that it’s best to be straight forward, as he knows that L hates any unnecessary communication. “Yes, Chef Yagami?” L asks nonchalantly, almost bored sounding- even though he knows what Yagami is going to say and the butterflies are scrambling in his stomach. “Are you having… Relations with my son?” L gulps quietly hoping that the other man didn't notice- even though he is much more observant then L gave him credit for. “Could you specify the type of ‘relation’ you mean?’ Comes out of L’s mouth and of course, he cant help but be a smart ass at the worst of times. “are you having sexual relations with my son?” Yagami spits and L cant help but blush, and also feel slightly afraid. “Yes.” comes out of someones mouth but its not L’s, it’s Lights. 

-  
-

Chief yagami is astonished, and slightly appalled. not that his son was dating a man, no that was the least of his worries. He was worried that Light was manipulating L. Over the span of the Kira case, all evidence had pointed to Light, so much that he started to believe it himself. So he just nodded and decided that he would leave, not even glancing at L.

-  
-

But when Light was standing over him, laughing as he slowly died. he knew he was right. and that Light had been Kira all along, and with L wrapped around his finger he would never be caught.  
as if Light wanted to taunt him more, the last thing he would ever hear was light frantically calling 911, but though sounding frantic, the older Yagami knew that it was an act. and he cursed light in his mind, wondering where he went wrong. 

Before everything stopped.


End file.
